True Love Never Dies
by Demon Xiao
Summary: A captivating story
1. Mary

This story takes place the 5th year and Jack is married to Maria  
  
True Love  
Never Dies  
. Chapter One: Mary  
"Jack..Jack wake up". Jack is woken by the voice of Maria's mother. "What is it" Jack yawned. Jack looks over and sees his wife in labor. "She's been in labor for a few hours now" Maria's mother said "J..Jack..Jack dont worry i'll be fine" Maria said. Jack jumped out of bed and noticed the midwife and Maria's mother. Jack took Maria's hand "It'll be alright" Jack said. "Jack dont leave me" Maria whined. "Push..come on..push" the midwife said. "It hurts..aahh..ooh..ooo" "Come on one more push" "AAHHH" "Its a girl congratula... Maria" the midwife said. Jack looked over to his wife. "Maria..Maria" The midwife gos over to Mria and lifts up her hand. She puts her thumb on her wrist. "Jack... Im so sorry shes" "NO..NO MARIA MARIA WAKE UP!" Tears start rolling down his face and fall on Maria's face. Jack holds her in his arms for a long time. "Wahh uhh wahh". Jack looks over to his daughter. "Jack im sorry she was my daughter a.and" Maria's mother starts crying and falls to the floor. "MARIA.n..n..no my daughter". The door opens and everyone see's Maria's father standing in the door way. "Whats..Whats wrong". The mayor looks over to his daughter. "M..M..Maria"? "What happened..Maria's...No.n.no I dont believe, it I wont believe it." The mayor go's over to his wife. He holds her in his arm's and share's her grief. The midwife hands jack his daughter. "I'll...name.. Mary..."Jack says between sobs...  
  



	2. The Funeral

Chapter 2: The Funeral  
  
Maria's funeral took place the next day. Everyone was there. Kai and his wife Karen, Gray and his wife Popuri, Cliff and his wife Ann, Jeff and his wife Elli, and of course Jack and his daughter Mary. The funeral services were held in the church. Maria's coffin lay open on the altar.  
The place where Jack and Maria were wed. The services took place at eight o clock. All who were there was crying. Maria's father and mother were at the front row of the seats. As well as Jack and Mary. Pastor brown approached the podium. "We have come here today to honor and say our goodbyes to Maria, Though she will always be with us". Mary started to cry. Jack hushed her and asked Maria's mother to hold her. After the pastor brown was done, people came to the altar to say the last goodbyes and put something in the coffin. Maria's parents were first. They came up and put the fairy tale book Jack gave Maria and hope she would finish it in the afterlife. Kent, Stu, and May came up next and put flowers in it. Everyone put something in the coffin, Jack was the last person. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue feather. "This is the same feather I gave you three years ago" Jack placed it in the coffin, and he bent down to place it in he kissed her on the cheek. As he did a tear rolled off his face and onto Maria's. "Goodbye my dear...I love you." Jack, Gray, Kai, Cliff, Jeff , and Maria's father carried the coffin to the freshly dug grave at the graveyard. They lowered the coffin into the grave. Pastor brown said a few words. Then Jack threw in a blue mist flower he had grown in the mountains. And they buried the coffin...  
  
  
  
  



	3. Memories

  
Chapter Three: Memories  
  
Two days had passed since the funeral. Jack hasn't slept or ate for all that time. Mary has been with her grandmother. Jack woke up the second day and got ready for work. As he fed the cows and brushed them Jack fell to his knees, a memory came rushing back to him. "Jack come on" Maria was pulling on Jacks arm telling him to come to the barn. As they entered Jack noticed that bessie, one of the cows had gave birth. "Jack...I hope I have a baby soon" Maria smiled and the memory faded away. "Maria...my wife, my love". Jack dropped the brush. He slowly walked out the barn. upon exiting he started a run in his step. Jack arrived at the summit of moon mountain. He looked down at the bottom of the mountain. Another memory rushed back. Jack and Maria were sitting on the very top of the mountain. Its the star night festival " Jack...its so beautiful up here" Jack pulls out the blue feather. "Oh..Jack is this what I think it means." He nods yes. "I will I will be your wife...I love you". Jack and Maria kiss and the memory vanishes. Jack puts his foot over the edge of the mountain. "Jack dont do it" Jack is startled and turns around. "Ann what...are you doing here" "Jack I followed you and I knew your intentions...dont do it, think of what you still have...think of Mary". Jack stared at her "your right...Mary needs me. Im the only parent she has" Jack starts to cry "but I cant stand the pain in my heart, Maria was my life, I cant let that feeling go. This is the same thing with my mother, I couldn't stand the pain of losing my mother..and I cant stand the pain and loss of Maria". Jack runs home crying all the way. Upon entering the farm Jack is greeted by Jiro, his dog. Jack pets him, and gets on his knees. Jiro licks the tears on his face. Jack gets up and enters his home. He sits on his bed and looks over to the photo album on the dresser. He picks it up and opens it. He turns to the fourth page. A tear falls on the page of Maria and him at the altar of their wedding.  
  



	4. Life Without Maria

  
Chapter Four: Life Without Maria  
  
Jack woke up the next day. He still had the photo album in his hand. He turned to the next page and saw him and Maria admiring fireflies. Another tear came from his eye. He sighs and says " I'll somehow get back to work" he gets his rucksack and heads outside. When he exits his house he sees Maria's mother with Mary. "Hello...Jack I came here to bring Mary home". "Thanks I wanted to see her". Maria's mom gives Mary to Jack and walks away. "Hi Mary, I Jack" Jack looks to the entrance to the farm and sees his dad!. "Dad!..where have you been"? "Son im sorry about Maria, hows Mary"? " Fine...dad I miss her so much" Jack starts weeping "Son...I felt the same way when your mother died".  
Jack and his dad hug and share their grief. A month goes bye. "Mary say dady.. come on say daddy" Jacks been trying to teach Mary to speack for a week now. "Come on say it".  
"m..m...momma". "Jacks happy face turns happy and sad. "g.. good job Mary" Jack turns on the t.v. and turns it tp weather. "Tomarrow a typhoon will hit, be sure to keep animals inside". Jack turns it off. "I guess i'll go give an offering to the goddess". Something snaped in Jacks brain. "THE GODDESS THAT IT!" Jack goes to the chicken coop and grabs an egg. He goes to the goddess pond and throws the egg in. "Why hello Jack whats your wish" the goddess says with a happy face "Goddess of Earth, will you revive my wife Maria....   
  



	5. Reviving Maria

  
Chapter Five: Reviving Maria  
  
"Well Jack i can...but theres a catch"said the earth goddess. "I'll do anything please tell me how". "To bring Maria back...you...you half to take your own life" "I...I'll do it, how do I do it". "Go to the top of moon mountain...at the summit have a personal possession of Maria's in your hand and leap off to revive her". Jack thinks for a minute "I know...what the personal possession is". Jack runs home and enters his house. Jack looks over to Mary in her crib "Sleep...when you awake your mom will be here" Jack got in the toolbox and pull out a music box. "This is my wifes possession" Jack walks out of the house and into the yard. He head toward the mountain. Upon arriving he looks down. "Maria...take care of Mary for me...I love you". Jack takes his last breath and leaps....  
  



	6. Its over...or is it?

  
Chapter 6: Its over...or is it?   
  
Jack watched his life flah befor his eyes. His birth, his mothers death, him moving here, meeting Maria, their first kiss, his proposing to her, Mary's birth, Maria's death, and him leaping. Jack saw the ground coming up fast. He closed his eyes and spoke his last word. "Live Maria". Jack hit the ground and it went black...... "Jack...Jack wake up" Jack opened his eyes and saw the earth goddess. "Jack look around you" Jack took a look around and saw the goddesses pond and the path that lead to the carpenters house. "Jack by proving your love for Maria she will be at your farm when you arrive there". "Am I dead" Jack said. "Far from it...now go and live your life with Maria". Jacks eyes widened and he smiled. Jack ran home and opened his front door slowly. A bright light blinded him. His bed was lit with a strange glow. He put his hands to his eyes to keep the light from blinding him. The light subsided... "Maria is that you" Maria was on the bed with her arms to her sides "mmmhhh...J..Jack?!" "Maria!" "Jack!" Maria and Jack held each other and kissed. Mary woke up "Mommy" "S..She said mommy!" "Maria ive missed you and I love you" " I always knew that you truly love me...". Jack and Maria looked at each other and kissed....  
  
  
Dont miss the sequel to true love never dies. The Everlasting  
  



End file.
